The present invention relates to a structural element, in particular to a furniture element, and particularly preferably to a kitchen furniture element. Furniture elements for kitchens are known in numerous different embodiments, for example as floor units, wall units or also as tall units. They typically comprise a carcass which is closable by a door or flap or in which a plurality of drawers are received.
There is a disadvantage in the majority of known furniture elements for kitchens in that they have fixedly predefined dimensions and can therefore not be adapted, or can only be adapted with difficulty, to different spatial circumstances.